


le chemin de la redemption

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [5]
Category: dark students
Genre: le ban, messire sardoche, no cyber boulaingue in my house, strisse, tristte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: c'est pas ma faute à moi, quand j'entends tout autour de moi m a r o t u l e
Series: dark confinement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734586
Kudos: 1





	le chemin de la redemption

**Author's Note:**

> c'est pas ma faute à moi, quand j'entends tout autour de moi m a r o t u l e

Andreas fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, les tweets défilaient un à un, soutiens comme ennemis, les mots se suivaient sans faire de sens. Ses yeux baignés de larmes, il n'avait plus été capable de réfléchir correctement, il était désemparé. Lui qui avait toujours tenté d' afficher un air sûr de lui, aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus ce qu'il valait et avait perdu ses repères.  
Même ses piliers, les murs porteurs de sa vie, les fondements de son éducation ne savaient plus comment le réconforter. Son père et sa sœur n'avaient su trouver les mots, sa mère n'était que pleurs devant la détresse de son fils.  
Cette entrevue avec sa famille n'avait causé que plus de déception dans sa vision des derniers événements, en plus de se décevoir lui même de ses faiblesses, il blessait ses proches.  
Encore une fois, son regard se posa sur son écran, des témoignages de tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire auparavant, il avait tenté de s'améliorer, de faire le bien autour de lui ces derniers mois. "chasser le naturel, il revient au galop" pensa-t-il, il devait récolter les conséquences du mal qu'il avait semer ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas toujours été bon il le savait, ce qu'il lui arrivait n'était que justice. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si stupide de penser qu'il passerait entre les mailles du filet du tribunal populaire. Il était traîné sur la place publique et était la victime de la violence du peuple. Bien évidemment, il regrettait ces fois où il avait envoyé sa communauté sur d'innocentes victimes. Comme il se trouvait bête de ne pas avoir compris les conséquences d'un tel bashing sur une personne. Les belligérants étaient trop nombreux, comment une seule personne pouvait être assez forte pour y survivre ? Comme serait-il assez fort pour survivre ?  
À nouveau, il se renfonçait dans les recoins de son fauteuil, espérant que ça puisse le protéger. Rien n'y faisait, il se sentait vide et sa seule envie était de pleurer le mal qui le rongeait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Ses amis lui envoyaient des messages pensant faire le bien, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant, qu'il avait été obsédé par le jeu et que cette obsession avait fini par l'enfermé et l'isolé.  
Peu-être devait-il tout abandonner et ne se concentrer que sur l'essentiel, auparavant, il était capable de suivre tous ses cours et cela lui suffisait, peut-être devait-il retourner à un rythme et mode de vie plus simple. Se recentrer sur sa famille, sa copine, ses amis, tous ces gens qui l'aimaient et ne souhaitaient que son bonheur, quel qu'il soit.


End file.
